


Enjoy

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Slight non-con (but not really)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Steve Rogers has been doing great, bringing in lots of bond purchases during the USO tour.So what happens when he gets a little reward for all his hard work in the form of a mouthy, local lady of the night who hasn't had a client in the month since she signed on with her madame (on account of that mouth)?





	Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> So this'll be in three parts. You get to pick how it rolls out: totally consensual, or in the gray areas of thing. Second chapter will be consensual, third will be firmly into gray.

Steve wasn’t near tired when he returned to the change room that doubled as his sleeping quarters at each stop on the USO tour. His blood still hummed from a good performance, and he’d enjoyed the amount of autographs he’d signed at the end of the show… for all that he’d have rathered being on the front lines, fighting with the rest of the boys who were risking their lives.  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside, shrugging out of the leather jacket that had kept the night’s cool air at bay. The door clicked shut behind him and he looked up, stopping right in his tracks.  
  
What was before him shocked him, so badly he made a soft wheezing sound.  
  
On the bed was a young woman, trussed up with white cording, her legs tied to the corner s of his bed, her arms to the headboard, a simple linen handkerchief blindfolding her.  
  
She stiffened, and made a low whimpering noise, her head twisting towards him despite the blindfold.  
  
“Uh-” words stuck on his tongue. She was…. he hated himself for it, but his body was reacting to the sight of a pretty girl, all tied up in his bed, wearing a luridly garish nightgown that was more silver tinsel over her generous breasts than fabric, ending in a little blue lace ruffle just over the apex of her thighs…  
  
He yanked his eyes back from the curves of her body, and then noticed the note, quickly penned, pinned beneath the silver covering one breast-  
  
It simply read:  _enjoy_.


End file.
